


【亨超本蝙】隔间

by BBBattts



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Bottom, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 厕所里的隔间有些不为人知的响动。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 30





	【亨超本蝙】隔间

克拉克和布鲁斯显然有些匆忙地走进了最后一间隔间。卫生间的空间不大——对于两位英雄来说甚至是拥挤的。他们彼此紧挨着，克拉克搂着布鲁斯，他亲吻他的搭档，交缠间的水声融入公共卫生间的环境里。白光打在他们两个人身上，刻出一丝不苟的阴影。

“我想念你，布鲁斯——”小镇男孩正替总裁脱着整洁的西装裤。

“噢，如果我没记错，我在今天早上才接受了克拉克·肯特的采访，”布鲁斯扬起眉毛，“希望我不是因为年龄而记错了什么，克拉克。”

“无所谓，那不重要，”克拉克意有所指地说，“我一刻看不见你的眼睛就无法安心，总是如此。”他火热的手掠过布鲁斯的屁股，顺着脊骨往上摸，毫无疑问地摸到一身健壮的肌肉与深浅不一的伤痕。他的手指一一蹭过去，赤诚地给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。

布鲁斯在脱衬衫间也没忘记扯掉了克拉克的领带——并将这条颜色沉沉的布料丢在马桶里。这种行为招来小镇男孩的一声抱怨：“布鲁斯！噢，我可怜的领带。谁让它招惹上韦恩集团的总裁呢？”

“没人能穿着这种颜色和我接吻。”韦恩凶手毫不留情地说。布鲁斯动嘴很迅速，他将衬衫的纽扣解开（以防它们遭遇超人的毒手），再抬起自己光溜溜的大腿，撞在超人的大腿根上，绕进克拉克的膝弯。他毫无波澜地迎上去，眼睛垂低着，嘴唇却送在克拉克嘴边。克拉克含住布鲁斯的两片唇瓣，他笨拙但细心地舔舐过嘴唇。他们的鼻梁碰上鼻梁，呼吸陷进呼吸，眼神也融合进眼神。

“布鲁斯…”克拉克被布鲁斯的举动呛得说不出话，他只能低低地呼唤，却连尾音都被反制的亲吻吞没掉了。布鲁斯抬起眼睛，咖啡似的褐色，灯管的白光缀进其中如同融进去的白糖——克拉克发誓，他此刻是如此的想要亲吻布鲁斯的眼睛，虔诚地感受涩苦中漫出来的一些甜意，这点细小而光芒总让他无时无刻都挂念着。

“好吧，现在动作得快点了，”布鲁斯的手探向克拉克精神的小伙计，“待会有一个阿福不允许迟到的会议。他不会愿意听什么‘我在厕所和超人搞了一个小时’这种话的。”

“你真是太小瞧我了。”克拉克隐晦地说。他更下手为强地先褪掉了布鲁斯腿上的布料，现在他们更毫无阻碍地、更赤诚地相见了。大男孩皱起他的眉毛，阴影深深陷进有致的轮廓中，像是在抱怨什么似的，唯有蓝色的眼睛亮得能灼伤周围翻滚的空气。事实上，克拉克的眼睛的确可以做到这么耸人听闻的事情。布鲁斯将克拉克鼻梁上驾着的老土的、沉沉的眼镜取下来，顺利放在克拉克的西服衣袋上，并用手拍了拍克拉克的左边的胸膛。

克拉克看向他，头侧歪向一边，露出有些疑惑的神情。布鲁斯用气音笑了笑：“那我想，我是来不及了。来这里是个错误，克拉克。”

“你是同意来这里的。”克拉克说，他趁着说话的功夫，还没忘记从布鲁斯的衬衫的口袋中摸出避孕套，“你怎么会带着这种东西？是准备给谁用吗？”

“以防采访我的记者精力过剩，这种情况时常发生。”布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，像一只老成狡诈的猫。他轻车熟路地拉下克拉克绷得可怜的裤链子，将怜爱的抚摸落在那根勃起且正发着烫的性器上。布鲁斯的手掌并不如别的富公子那样细嫩，克拉克甚至能通过那该死的细致又敏感的神经器官感受到那一道是老茧，哪一道是伤痕。他忍得可怜巴巴的，只好凑近韦恩总裁的脖子，却也不敢啃，只好将细碎、温柔的亲吻落在那儿。韦恩的男士香水并不呛鼻，克拉克的手摸在布鲁斯的屁股上，他不用超级听力即能听见两个人的杂乱无序的心跳，他们靠得太近了，而克拉克还想要再近一些、更近一些。

“童子军战士，”布鲁斯不耐烦地说，“摸屁股并不能称为做爱，顶多是性骚扰。”

克拉克真想——  
但他没有，小镇男孩这会儿像个卯足了劲准备闹起革命的愤青，他有些气冲冲，但是又有些笨拙地学着猫咪的狡猾劲：“嘿，你得先帮我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的一边眉毛抖了抖，他花白的鬓角在这里的基调中似乎毫不违和。过了一会儿，克拉克刚动了后悔的念头，布鲁斯却屈下身去——克拉克震惊得愣在原地，能够扛起一艘航空母舰的双手措手不及地停顿在那儿，他向拉奥发誓——他绝没想到这个。他绝对，以及肯定不会让蝙蝠侠…向谁屈身。布鲁斯却只是蹲下去，他张开时而刻薄的嘴唇，先是灵活地舔了半圈，才将那根尺寸惊人的氪星老二含进嘴里去，温柔地挑动氪星人理智的最后一根弦。

此刻卫生间太寂静了——克拉克被难以置信的快感包围着，他能够清晰的感觉到布鲁斯的每次深喉、每次舔动，克拉克的手从布鲁斯的鬓角开始抚摸，轻柔而缓和的，像是一种安抚情绪的手段。

他几乎没能忍住。克拉克艰难地咬紧牙关，避免下腹灼人的欲火会令自己会伤害到布鲁斯。布鲁斯现在的眼睛却无辜极了，眼睫和眉毛都低低的，却因为含的物什惊人而被生理反应激得眼角湿润。偶尔抬起来也只是单纯地发着光亮，再无辜不过了。克拉克的手指陷进布鲁斯黑色的发丝中，将喷过发胶的金贵的韦恩的头发搅得乱糟糟。几根灰色的碎发垂下来，似有似无地刮过克拉克的胯骨。

克拉克没能忍住。他将布鲁斯捞起来时，后者仍未反应过来，嘴唇红得跟透过血似的。克拉克拿出与避孕套放在一起的润滑剂，他捏紧了瓶身，挤下一堆摇摇欲坠的液体，急匆匆得似乎连青筋都快要显现出来。他顺着透明且黏糊糊的液体，用手指开阔中年人的后穴。布鲁斯则悠闲地顺着这个正面体位抱住氪星人宽厚且壮实的肩膀，语气轻轻地：“放松些，克拉克，这是件愉快的事情。”他的手掌落在克拉克显得凶狠的眉眼上，遮住了冷漠的光，将温存封在那双眉眼中。

克拉克几乎想狠狠瞪他一眼——这个男人居然令人难以置信地意识不到自己有多性感。“该死的，”他像是在咬牙切齿地咒骂什么，“我该拿一面镜子给你看一看你自己，布鲁斯…没人能冷静下来。”

“嗯哼，”布鲁斯仍悠悠地，“好戏已经开演了，没办法中途落幕。”他仍像是一位稳操胜券掌局者，直到氪星人的手指不深不浅地刮过前列腺。骤然到达的快感令布鲁斯难以持续冷静，异物的侵略逐渐将场面顶到了高潮前只差东风的场面，他哼哼地忍耐几下足以令他浑身颤抖的触摸，却没逃过枪杆临门的聚集的快感。克拉克将布鲁斯托起来，突然失去地面的支撑让布鲁斯近乎下意识地攀紧了最近的依靠物，他的两条腿先是腾空，又随着主人的意志挂在硬邦邦的氪星人身上。

布鲁斯瞪向克拉克，大面积的腾空使他的心脏也跟着悬起来。但克拉克一开始没理会。他的十根手指都陷进韦恩总裁的屁股里，轻而易举地就将也很壮实的中年人托起来，他就这么挺着胯往内进入，但几乎挤不进去。龟头刚挤进可怜的、泛着嫩红的小穴中，布鲁斯就头皮发麻地搂紧了克拉克，他现在就如同一个翻滚挣扎的矛盾体，没有依靠使他感到不真实的飘忽感，但快感与酸涩感却通过细密的神经感官无一遗留地冲击上大脑。布鲁斯将呜咽吞下去，眼睛亮着发颤，呼吸厚重地扑到克拉克已经褶皱的灰色西装上，吹不去一丝尘埃。

他不可挽回地往后仰，性器嵌入一分，粉嫩敏感的肠肉就越绞紧几分。布鲁斯不动声色地颤抖，酸软从肠肉传到脊椎，如同潮水冲垮了大脑，他往后虚靠在薄弱的隔板上，吞进侵入身体的每一寸性器。无法遏制的酸胀侵入布鲁斯坚定的精神中，他的眼前天昏地暗，挺直的腰背一点一点地塌软，如同被瓦解的巍山，克拉克却冲破了这些渐渐被磨钝的菱角，他神色温柔的，正感受着布鲁斯细致入微的包容。直到性器完全推进，肠壁的褶皱被碾得平坦又乖巧，韦恩总裁却颇不舒坦地咬了咬牙。他的手仍挂在氪星人的脖子上，气哼哼地往克拉克耳边喷着热气。

克拉克侧过头，他亲吻在布鲁斯的脸上。中年人的额角覆了一层薄汗，是微冷的，克拉克清楚地看见布鲁斯脸上朦胧而模糊的红色，仿若在勾引谁似的，他亲吻布鲁斯的侧脸，接着胯部也一同顶撞韦恩的强壮的身体。布鲁斯被顶得稍微晃了晃，肠道被火热又粗长的性器搅动让他的大腿险些顺着硌人的腰带滑下去。“噢，布鲁斯…”克拉克闭上眼睛，“我该怎么忍受这股让我头皮发麻的快感…我没有办法，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的侧脸蹭过克拉克的颊骨，他连说话都闷闷的：“男孩，”声音半哑着，“美好都在远方。”

克拉克在做爱方面的耐性似乎是不懈的，他的节奏转变了，由莽撞变为柔和的温情时间。小镇男孩虔诚、忠实地说：“美好尽在你的眼睛里，布鲁斯。”他的脸离得更近一些，薄薄的两片嘴唇覆盖在布鲁斯的眉眼中，他仿佛亲吻到冰霜，直到温软与炙热让这对眉眼舒缓下来。吻又变回细碎但挚诚的，落在布鲁斯轻颤的眼皮上，眼睫轻轻地搔过唇纹。

情欲像蒸炉似的，将布鲁斯快要蒸成熟透的、任人宰割的绵羊。克拉克托起总裁软绵绵的腰，又将足以称得上是凶器的性器官插进温室般的肠道中，恶狠狠地压着褶皱碾进那片嫩肉里，又依依不舍地离开，再换来又一次更为激烈的冲撞。布鲁斯几乎就要被那根该死的氪星老二顶出眼泪，前列腺的快感冲击不断撼动着他的尊严，他几乎就要换上哭腔。他努力着隐忍下去，将脸埋进克拉克的脖颈之间，他的手正虚虚地挂在那儿。布鲁斯的鼻梁蹭过这片皮肤，似乎要将这儿划为自己的领地似的，他颇为霸道地在此堵住自己涌上来的暧昧的气音，手臂弯起来，轻轻地、温柔地抚摸小镇男孩的发尾。手指摩挲在皮肤上，毫无疑问，克拉克能够清晰地感知到这些。就跟猫撒娇地挠在他的心上似的。

克拉克却特地在双方约好的沉默中去亲吻他。他闻够了韦恩总裁优雅的香水味，一遍又一遍的挤压让体面的白衬衫折成皱皱巴巴的。记者先生在本就拥挤的空间与足够近的肢体接触中凑过去，似是准备不达到目的就不罢休似的。他在调整体位之间没再去折腾被操得透红的软肉，乖乖张张地放下韦恩总裁的一条腿，昂贵的皮鞋落在地上，却免不得沾上顺着腿根流下来的透明的液体。布鲁斯连眼神都模模糊糊，他无法对焦的视线捕捉到一双湛蓝色的眼睛，神圣地发着淡淡的光辉，朝他靠近，再靠近。

他的嘴唇被张开，舌尖被捕获，超人亲昵又黏糊地贴进去。布鲁斯迎上去。他们贴得太紧了，无论是哪个部位，以至于对方的男性气味都无法避免地涌向自己。克拉克眼中被印进布鲁斯深邃的眼睛，他怜爱地凑过去，以前额抵着年长者眉间的皱纹。他们都是始终无声地进行这一切，又绝不鬼祟，布鲁斯两齿在克拉克的嘴唇间轻轻地咬一口，像是留下什么爱的印记一般。

超人向来是吃软不吃硬的。克拉克长驱直入，亲昵地一遍又一遍碾过软肉，在体位的方便下轻车熟路地埋进韦恩总裁身体的深处，他们又激烈得无数次碰撞到那堵可怜的隔板，直到克拉克一往无前地射进布鲁斯的身体里面。中年人被同样激烈的精液激得抖了一抖，他又圈紧自己勃起的性器，克拉克则握紧他的手，在相当暧昧的沉默中迎来布鲁斯的性高潮。当布鲁斯的脚重新站落在地上时，他先遮掩住颤颤巍巍的事实，接着咬着牙齿恨恨地说：“该死的。我以为你会乖乖地把套带上？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，小声地说：“我以为你会教我的，蝙蝠。”

End.


End file.
